


A Terrifying Assassin

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Mind Manipulation, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Leon's ambushed by el Verdugo in the basement of the castle.  Things go from bad to worse as the creature gains the upper hand, and the plaga inside Leon begins to react strangely to the monster's proximity.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Verdugo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	A Terrifying Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).

Leon hit the concrete floor hard. He rolled as the giant, bladed tale came down, stinger embedding itself where his head was a second ago. He fired three rounds into the thing, them glancing off it’s armored exoskeleton as crab walked backward and got to his feet.

This was Salazar’s ‘right hand’, out for blood.

Leon ducked a massive swing for his face, hugging the narrow passage between the spindly, skeletal body and the chain-link fence around some type of mechanical equipment. He needed to figure out a way to kill this thing and fast.

His mind was working overtime; small arms didn’t seem to do much to its shell. His eyes locked on a thick metal canister against a corner. In all his experience with B.O.W.s in industrial settings, making use of his surrounding was almost always a good idea.

He prepared to rush for the canister when he seized up, raised a hand to his temple as his head pounded like someone had taken a hammer to it. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. The episode lasted only a moment, but that was all it took.

An impossibly strong, spindly hand grabbed him, and he was airborne, bouncing against a wall and crumpling to the floor. He tried to force himself to his feet when the monster grabbed his head. He tried to get to his feet, hands struggling to pry it off him, but it pushed him to his knees.

He glanced at the thing, and his eyes locked on something; something soft against its black shell. A little, transluscent nub of flesh protruding from the joint in chitinous plates positioned between its legs. The creature jerked him forward, pressing his face against the nub. Some sort of fluid dripped against his face as it was rubbed against him.

It moved its hips and his head, and he made the mistake of yelling at an inopportune moment, and it pressed its crotch against his mouth. Teeth scraped against armor as something cloying dripped against his tongue. He gagged and coughed, and the little nub of flesh grew or pushed more of itself out of that joint in its armor.

Leon shuddered and choked at the thing unfurled in its mouth, eyes wide. He couldn’t believe the thing was forcing him to fellate it. The thing’s cock swelled, grew larger as it held his head in place. Bump and ridged ran against his tongue and cheek while the thing grew. He pounded on the thing, nicking his fist against chitin. The thing blocked his airway as it grew, gagging him. As it swelled, the thing pulled with a steady rhythm.

And somewhere, in the base of his skull, something twitched in time with the monster.

It wasn’t his oxygen-started brain.

Suddenly and without fanfare, the monster pulled its hips back. Its cock, dripping with slime and spit, freed itself from Leon’s mouth, and freed Leon to cough and gag and gasp for air, dropping flat on his face. Something grabbed him and he spun, landing face up. The breath he had barely been able to catch was knocked out of him as a foot landed on his torso, points of claws pressing through the fabric and against his kin.

The thing leaned down, not over his face, instead looking at Leon’s crotch, the prominent bulge in the front of his pants. The monster chittered, and the back of his skull squirmed with excitement. A spindly hand gripped fabric and ripped. Leon futilely tried to get out from under the creature, which responded by pressing down further, making him groan.

He remained very still as the thing leaned in very close, intermitted breaths of warm air against him, something _dripped _on and ran down his shaft. His instinctual attempts to buckle the thing’s knee pry it off, whatever felt far away and useless.

He was dimly aware that while he had been thinking on how to thrash free, his right hand reached up and curled around the thing’s cock, gently squeezing something that pulsed in time with the hammering in the back of his head. The long, spiny tail of the thing coiled around his neck.

Red eyes met his.

And he was up again, dragged first to sitting, then to his feet, only to stumble back on all fours as the creature removed its foot from his chest and its tail yanked. He was shoved around, eventually smacking against the chain link around some machinery. He tried to push off, only to be shoved against it again. Spindly fingers gripped his shoulder and hip, and he couldn’t break the grip.

Something slithered up his thigh, trailing something cold that burned. The thing’s cock pressed against his ass, throbbing in time with something in his skull. He wanted to thrash out of the thing’s grip,

He relaxed.

It didn’t help much.

The thing pushed in, each inch of length inside stretching him further. It was massive, and Leon let out a yowl through clenched teeth as he was stretched further and further. With a final, forceful thrust that sent Leon against the chain link, it fully buried itself in him. He trembled, knees buckling as the he felt the breath against his neck.

It chittered against his ear and then began to pull back, and he felt every node or ridge as it did so. Blood pounded in his ears as something scratched in the back of his skull, all in time with the pulse of the creature. Leon yelled when, halfway out, it shoved back to the hilt. It began to fuck him in earnest, thrusting in and out.

It hurt.

Chain link rattled with each thrust, the sound mixing with the groans between his clenched teeth and the grumbles and growls coming from the monster. The thing’s cock pulsed, and he could feel something leak out of it as it kept slamming into him, each thrust knocking the wind out of him. He was stretched wide as it slammed into him, over and over, feeling fuller by the minute.

It hurt less.

There was a pinch in his shoulder as its mandibles pierced through shirt and skin, two holes in his back and two over his collar bone. Still biting him, it chittered, and he felt something in the base of his skull chitter back.

The mandibles opened and it pulled back, blood dripping from the puncture wounds. It pulled away suddenly, leaving Leon feeling thoroughly empty as something thin dripped out of his ass. Rubbery legs dropped him to his knees, his grip on the chain link the only thing keeping him from sinking to the floor.

He let go.

He couldn’t muster any resistance, even though he wanted to, as the thing rolled him on his back and lifted his hips up until he was practically perpendicular to the ground, resting on his neck and shoulders. The vibrations in his skull reached a fever pitch as the monster adopted a bow-legged stance. Its cock, dripping a dark fluid in a steady stream from its tip, lined itself up.

It began fucking him like it was trying to drive him through the concrete floor.

Leon occasionally looked for his gun or moved one of his arms lethargically. This should’ve been painful, as it wetly slammed inside him over and over and over.

But it didn’t.

The thing reached with its right hand. It awkwardly attempted to wrap its too-long, spindly fingers around his cock, eventually settling on holding it in between two of them. As it thrusted its hips, it moved the fingers up and down the length of Leon’s cock, up and down, over and over. He was past full, and every time the creature slammed into him it forced some of its cum out of him.

It lasted too short.

Leon came all over himself after an all-to-brief time. The creature’s thrusts kept up for a time, but he began to feel less full, its cock beginning to grow smaller. It ended when the thing pulled fully out, dripping cum, and stepping away.

Those spindly fingers curled around his ankle. He wanted to kick and thrash and find his gun and run to the big metal cylinder and kill this thing. But he was drained. Everything felt sore and satisfied and the chittering in his skull had calmed, but there were more thoughts. He wanted to resist.

But he didn’t.

He knew it was the plaga, the thing he’d been injected with was doing this, and somehow the monster had been taking advantage of that. He need to get out. But if he resisted, then he wouldn’t get more of the thing…

His hand brushed something metal, and his eyes lackadaisically drited to see the glint of his gun. There it was. He could just let it go. He didn’t need it, unless he wanted to stop this thing. Why was he doing that? Why was he here, if not for the thing?

Ashley.

Leon kicked.

Had the thing been trying to hold him tight, it would’ve easily shrugged off his attempt. But it hadn’t been prepared for any resistance at this juncture.

He rolled onto his stomach and grabbed the gun, pushed himself up to his feet and stumbled to the canister slamming into it clumsily. He looked over his shoulder as the thing growled. The thing in his head growled in tune.

As the thing stepped forward, he shoved the canister at it. It split, and something clear and liquid poured out, steaming as soon as it hit the air, and the creature. Liquid nitrogen. Salazar’s hand took a few more steps, slowing, reaching out for him.

The thing in the back of his head was quiet.

That was good, because he didn’t need a distraction as he lined up a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Verdugo was always the standout bossfight in RE4 in my opinion, and it was fun playing around with freaky inhuman anatomy when a request called for it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
